Black Night and White Days
by hollandroad04
Summary: He will never let go, no matter how many time Jem said it would be okay.


"Jem, Jem, slow down," Will shouted.

"Why? Can you not keep up?" Jem replied.

"You know perfectly well I can match your pace, it is just five in the mourning and I would like to know why we running through the streets like madman," Will said.

"There is something I would like to show you, I think you will enjoy it, Will," Will smile and continued to run after Jem.

When Jem stopped, Will was taken back. What Jem came to show Will was nothing special, just an old bridge, probably overlooked by many.

"Jem why are you showing me this?" asked Will.

"This is one of my most favorite places in London. When ever I need peace, I come here," Jem replied.

Yet still, Will did not understand.

"How," Will said, jestering to the bridge and the Thames running underneath it. "There isn't anything here."

Jem turned around to face Will and looked him in the eye.

"You see Will, it is much like your books. One may not, including me, see anything special in the, but to you, the mean everything. This is like my books. The peace here reminds me of my old home." Jem said and looked down.

Will nodded amd moved closer to Jem, touching his shouder with his, feeling his body heat in the cold mourning. He didn't know what it was like, losing a parent, but Jem did, and Will was saddened at the thought of it.

"Will," Jem asked, "When I die-"

"No Jem," answer Will, cutting Jem off. "No more talk of death today."

"I'm close, Will, I can feel it."

Will shook his head, refusing to ecnolage Jem.

"Will, I have something to tell you." Will looked up and into Jem's silver eyes.

"We both know I don't have much time left," Jem continued before Will could cut him off. "I have so many things I would like to say to people before I go, but one of the most important things is to you."

Will looked and Jem, having no idea what he was going to say to him.

"When we were boys, you cared for me, made sure that I never hurt myself. You still do that to this day, I think the best of you for that."

"Jem, I never did anything special, you don't need to say anything." Jem just shook his head.

"I love you," it was so quiet, the way Jem said it, Will hardly new what he was said.

Jem looked up at Will and his shell shocked face.

"Will, please, don't just stand there. Say something, anything." Jem said, close to tears. Will thought about how hard it must be to say that

" I understand if you just walk away and leave me, but I need to know what you think, please just give me that."

Will smiled and leaned in closed and whispered into Jem's ear, "I love you, too."

Jem looked at Will, with obvious shock on his face, clearly he did not expect Will to say that.

Jem then smiled and Will, then leaned in close and kissed him.

When Will and Jem broke apart, Jem said to Will, "You know, many sanerioes played out in my head, but I have never thought that this would be one of them."

"You have no need to think so negitivly, Jem," said Will.

"I wasn't, I was just suprised," Jem replied.

Jem smiled and took Wills hand in his.

"Let's go home," Jem said. "I believe I rather tired after waking up so early." Will chuckled nd started walking off the the bridge and into the bustling streets of London.

On the way home, Will walked closer to Jem, his hand in his own, I ignoring the looks of passerbys and ignoring the whispers that followed them. In fact he almost laught at their naïveness, for they didn't know Will or Jem, therefore they did not matter.

"Will, because we are _partibitti, _we cannot tell anyone, for they will have us seprated," Jem said.

"Let's not talk of this, we should enjoy this while it last," Will said.

Jem nodded, though Will knew what he was thinking, that he would die soon and Will would be alone, without Jem. Will didn't think about that, instead thought about the presant, Jem looking at Will in the new risen sun, making his hair shine.

Will pulled Jem into a kiss, holding him tight, like a lifeline.

When they broke apart Jem looked at Will.

"We will always be more than lovers, Will," Jem said. "Look at Charlette and Hernry, we are nothing like them."

"I think it is because we are brothers, Jem. We understand eachouther better than they do, I think we understand eachouther better than anyone ever could."

"Let's go inside, I've been work on a new piece I would like to show you." Jem said.

Will took Jem's hand in his amd swore to never let go.


End file.
